Inside a water bubble
by Laura-chan
Summary: EDITED Due to an accident, Kagome Higurashi becomes mute...8 years later she meets a boy and she learns the meaning of 'love'. AU [IYKA] COMPLETE
1. So They Met

**INSIDE A WATER BUBBLE**

_By Laura-chan_

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, I only own the plot and OOC characters.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER I:  
SO THEY MET**

_(Kagome)_

A loud noise; light and darkness.

This is all I remember of the accident that changed my life.  
When I woke up I was in the hospital: the doctors were talking to me, but I didn't understand. I was clearly confused. I tried to ask what was happened: from my throat came only silence.

Then, slowly, I understood my curse...a curse without cure.

I was mute. At the age of eight.

My father, who was driving the car at the moment of the accident, died before the doctors could assist him. A damned drunk driver had caused all this: he crashed with his car into ours...but he didn't die.

At the beginning I was desperate, hopelessly sad: I felt like I was out of my normal mind, like I was inside a water bubble, unable to reach the real world. I lost totally the desire of living, joking, laughing. I stared blankly before me, day after day, knowing that my life wasn't going to be the same. I was feeling empty.

Luckly, thanks to the doctors, to my parents and to my friends, I could live again.

For eight years I went out with a note-book, I attended special lessons and the people looked at me unpleasantly, warily...

For eight years I lived like that: only beacuse a drunk idiot called Jaken crashed into our car. This Jaken guy was condamned to 10 years and the society he used to work for, the Inu Corporation, gave us the money for the medical cures. But nothing helped me talking again.

The day I met him was sunny and I was walking in the streets near my house, the Higurashi Jinja. I was wearing shorts and a top, both blue: in June it's hot in Tokyo.  
I was happy, due to the fact that school was finished: no more special lessons or 'jokes' from my sly schoolmates

Tsk. They believed themselves so funny, joking about me...but they didn't know what it meant to be mute: you can't speak with others, you can't defend yourself, you can't voice your feelings. They didn't know, and they didn't understand.

I suddenly turned my head to watch a poster and bumped in another person.

Then my life changed again.

I heard the person befor me whisper "Damn!". I lifted my eyes and saw a gorgeous boy around my age: he had long black hair and deep violet eyes.

I took out immediately my note-book and wrote a quick apology. The boy stared at me surprised. "You.can't speak?"

I shook my head and wrote 'no' on the note-book.

He watched me stunned "Are you...mute?" he asked carefully.

I nodded.

Then I wrote my name on the note-book. "Kagome Higurashi." He read.

The boy smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Yasha Inu."

I shook happily his hand with mine: it was the first time that a boy didn't looked at me embarassed or disgusted by my 'problem'...this guy was interesting - he only was carefully trying not to offend me.

"Where do you live?" he asked me. I pointed to the temple where I lived with my mother, my grandfather and my little brother, Souta. Yasha smiled again - man, he was HOT when he did it!

"It's my destination. I have to speak with the head of the family." I smiled and he followed me up the stairs that led to my house.

Okaa-san was watering the garden with a hose, while Souta was near her, playing with our cat, Buyo. From the well house exited my Jii-chan. Everyone greeted me and then noticed my companion.

Yasha introduced himself again and finally I remembered: Inu corporation. He was one of the bosses of the society where the Jaken guy worked. Also Okaa-san and Jii-chan had the same thought and told Yasha to enter in the house, I almost walked in too, but my mother told me to stay out and play with Souta. When they were in, my brother asked me what was happening, while I remained still and silent, thinking.

§

_(Yasha)_

Mrs. Higurashi, the old man and I sat in the living room: I was a little embarassed about what I had to say.

"What do you want?" asked not unkindly Kagome's mother, but there was a certain edge in her voice.

I took a deep breath. "As you can have imagined, my father is the boss of the Inu Corporation." They nodded and I continued. "My parents feel still guilty about what happened eight years ago to Kagome. They're interested in her...and my parents would like me to marry Kagome."

OK, I said it..._'Take a deep breath Yasha.'_

"And you?" asked the old man.

I turned to him. "Before I accept, I would like to know her."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and stared straight in my eyes. "Do you feel ashamed about Kagome's... problem?"

I laughed "And why? It's not her fault!"

They smiled and the old man said. "We agree with the wedding, if the two of you decide to get married, of course: we don't want to push you into anything..."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and exited the house. I saw Kagome: she really was a cute girl, with long black hair and grey-blue eyes. She saw me and stood up, leaving her brother and the cat alone.

She gave to me the note-book "Did you do everything you had to do?" I read.

I smiled and said. "Yes, for now...but I'll return." Her eyes widened in surprise, then a little, soft smile appeared on her face. She took my hands and shook them happily, like she had done before. She wrote on the note-book and gave it to me again. "You're always welcome!"

She was really a sweet girl.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please, review, it's really important to me, knowing if my work is good or bad. And be gentle, like I said before, I'm not English and I could make some mistakes.


	2. Yasha's house

**INSIDE A WATER BUBBLE**

_By Laura-chan _

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, I only own the plot and OOC characters.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER II: YASHA'S HOUSE**

_(Kagome)_

Yasha returned every day for two weeks: he often stayed with me, but spoke with my parents as well. He was really nice and a bit overprotective: but he could also be so arrogant! However I was happy about this: had he been perfect, I'd have thought he was faking.

One day Yasha came into my room, while I was taking off my pajamas; I threw him out of the room and then I pinned on my room's door a piece of paper: **'HENTAI!!'**

When I was ready, I went to the kitchen, still red-faced, and there I found Yasha eating with my family. Yasha turned to look at him and grinned slyly, his eyes twinkling. "Konnichiwa." I ignored him.

After breakfast I went to my room because I still had some homework to do, even though they were so boring I almost fell asleep on my desk (which happened WAY too often for my comfort...).

Yasha's head peeked from the door: "Are you still angry?"

I turned my head, still embarassed. He entered and kneeled before me with his hands on my thighs: it made me blush.

"Ok, you win, I'm sorry. Are we still friends as before?" I sighed and then nodded, knowing that I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

He smiled and stood up, sitting down on my bed. "So...my parents would love to know you.Would you like to go to my home?" I stared at him, taken aback: then I thought about it and nodded again.

Suddenly Yasha grabbed my hand and led me out of my house. Down in the street there was a black limo. 'A limo?' I thought. Then I remembered: I kept forgetting that Yasha's family was very, very rich.

The driver opened the doors for us. "Konnichiwa Yasha-sama, Higurashi-san." The seats were very soft and comfortable. The trip was quiet, but long: I was still sleepy and this, added with the comfortable seats and the silence, made me feel warm and fuzzy...so I fell asleep. On Yasha's shoulder.

But he didn't seem mind: when I woke up, he had wrapped an arm around my waist.

We were there, and my mouth was hanging open: Yasha's home was a big and beautiful building that was just like a palace; it had also an enourmous garden, with lots of trees and two or three fountains. Yasha gently patted me on the shoulder and asked me if I would have liked to enter. Inside, his house was just as wonderful as the outside!

"Kagome-san!" someone called me, and I raised my stare: a beautiful woman and a very good-looking man were coming down the stairs. The woman, who had long black hair and dark eyes, hugged me. "My name's Izayoi, I'm Yasha's mother." The man bowed before me and introduced himself as Inutaisho, Yasha's father.

Yasha's mother was very friendly and talked to me happily, but I felt a bit uncomfortable to answer her with notes; moreover I was intimidated by the fact that I was at the presence of such a beautiful and elegant woman. "Yasha, why don't you show her the garden?" Izayoi suggested smiling. "I think she'll like it! Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes." And then his parents vanished.

Yasha took my hand and led me into the garden. We walked silently, enjoying each other's company.

'Do you really live here?' I wrote on the note-book. Yasha read and laughed. "Sure."

When we arrived to a fountain I rushed to it, watching my reflection. A warm arm wrapped itself around my waist and put me back in a strong chest; I turned my head and saw Yasha staring down at me with a smile on his face. He stroked his cheek onto my head and I blushed. Then I relaxed and felt at ease with him. He just sighed softly.

§

_(Yasha)_

I tightened my hold on Kagome and breathed in the special perfume of her hair, sighing again. I learned to care for, maybe even love, this sweet girl...if only she could speak it'd be wonderful.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her towards home. When she fell asleep, when we were in the limo, I was very happy to hold her near to me: she was so relaxed, she seemed like an angel. I was always calmer when she was around.

"YOU GO, BROTHER!" yelled a familiar voice.

I turned and felt Kagome do the same. "Sesshoumaru!" I groaned, slapping a hand on my face. He was usually unsufferable, but now he looked high... he probably had too much chocolate. Gotta tell mom to stop him from eating so much.

"So, _dear_ little brother..." I shivered, "I see that you have a companion...I didn't want to interrupt you." My big brother smiled slyly and I glared at him hatefully. I looked down at Kagome and saw that she was confused.

"Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my brother Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled, bowed and took her hand, kissing it and whispering "Enchanté." My blood boiled, even more when I saw Kagome smile a bit.

"Feh! What do you want?" I asked rudely, jealous.

"Lunch is ready. There's also Kagura, so be nice, ok?" Kagura was his fiancée.

"Sure, brother. You know I'm a gentleman." I grinned. He just shrugged, then whispered in my ear. "I don't want to steal her from you." then he ran away, laughing like a mad man.

"Idiot." Suddenly I saw a note-book before my eyes. "Your brother is a bit strange."

I grinned and laughed, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"He's not strange." I said "He's an idiot."

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it: just tell me with a **review**. (smile)

_Review's Corner:_ thanx for your support!

**SNOWGIRL, EMMELINE** (thank you! I'll update as soon as I can), **ALEX, MISAO-CG** (I like your stories too), **KONEKO** (Buongiorno to you too: I'm happy that you like Italy. Sorry but what does exactly an editor do? I'm so stupid, I know), **KAZUKO, ICE DAGGER, RINUN** (Italian and Spanish are similar, don't you think?)


	3. Aishiteru

**INSIDE A WATER BUBBLE**

_By Laura-chan_

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, I only own the plot and OOC characters.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER III: AISHITERU**

_(Kagome)_

The lunch was very good: Yasha's parents were kind and Sesshoumaru and Kagura really nice. After lunch the four of us (Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura and I) went to the garden where Yasha introduced me to his little cousins, named Shippou and Rin: they were adorable!  
Shippou was a little cute child with strange orange hair and Rin an hyperactive nice girl that liked very much Sesshoumaru (she called him 'Sesshoumaru-sama'). We played with them all afternoon and Yasha found himself being 'tagged' more than once, but he was always very patient with the children, even if Shippo proved to be a handful.

While I saw Yasha play with Shippou I noticed something: I liked Yasha very, very much. He was the first boy who didn't look at me disgusted, who spoke with me with words that reflected his thoughts and his eyes...

His eyes were beautiful: they were full of sincerity and deep with feelings, everytime I looked in them I was lost in their depths. From his eyes I could understand what he was feeling: when he was outraged, when he was happy, when he was lost in thoughts...

Did I love him? I didn't know...yet. But everytime I saw him my heart started to race and everytime he smiled I blushed. I never felt something like that.

I lo-liked him; the problem was: tell him or not?

_'Maybe is better if I don't tell him...why would he want to become my boyfriend, the boyfriend of a mute? He'd lose his face before the society...and maybe he's already taken by a rich girl. Why my heart hurts so much when I think about that? Why do I feel like I'm going to fall down and cry? Why am I so afraid to lose him?'_

But in my heart I already knew it...I've falled in love with him. Simple as that.

In a way I had to thank that Jaken guy, if I hadn't had that accident I'd never know Yasha. But I didn't have the voice to tell him that I loved him and I didn't want to write it on a note-book! It'd be so bleak, don't you think? What a fucked up life, but I was glad I met Yasha.

"Kagome!" I turned and saw the object of my inner monologue run towards me. He grabbed my arm and began to lead me towards the garden. "Follow me, I want you to see something."

I followed him and looked at his face: there was a big grin. He was so adorable... so sweet... I'd have loved to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. We arrived to a fountain... that spat out coloured water! It seemed the rainbow!

I suddenly realised it was nightime (I didn't notice the day had passed, I had too much fun!) and the lit up fountain was in strange contrast with the dark sky. I wrote on the note-book. 'It's wonderful. Arigatou.' He smiled and then he stared at me, blushing.

"Ehm...Kago-Kagome...I...You...Wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?"

'Sorry?'

He sighed, frustated. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I stilled.

I was in shock.

"..."

I nodded, unable to think. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, just like I'd have liked to do before, then I cried on his shoulder.

§

_(Yasha)_

I laughed, I was the happiest I'd ever been. It had been hard but I finally gathered all my courage and told her.

I hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go. She was crying but had a big smile on her face and it made her even more beautiful. I whispered in her ear: "Aishiteru."

She moved back so she could stare at me in the eyes and mouthed 'Aishiteru.'

I grinned and kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. I took her to the roof: there was a wonderful view of the city and of the sky. We sat down, side by side, our hands slightly touching. I raised my head, admiring the starred sky, then I looked back to the lights of the city and smiled softly, enjoying those precious moments with the person I loved. I turned my head and stared at Kagome, taking in her beautiful face.

Then I decided to kiss her for the first time: I wanted to do it, after the wonderful day we spent together, under the night sky, the stars smiling down at us... Just then she turned towards me and smiled sweetly. I bent my head, now so close to hers, and kissed her slowly, tentatively; I wasn't sure about what I was doing, I didn't have much experience.

She slowly answered to the kiss and I smiled before her lips, before ending it. Under the dark sky we kissed again, feeling all the love we had for each other.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Review's Corner: _I really can't thank you enough guys... 

**SKAMORI** (Yes, translating from Italian to English isn't an easy work, but I like it. Sorry for perfume), **EMMELINE** (thanks!! You make me blus,h thanks to your friend too), **BLUEPHENIOX**, **HYPERHOTTIE213, ICE DAGGER, SNOWGIRL, YO, SHELLEY** (I know that things are going a little too fast, but you know, it's love at first sight! I'll try to put in here some Miroku/Sango, but in the original they're not in the story...), **NOTORIUS E.V.E** (THANK YOU for reviewing to my story! And thanks for adding it in your favorite stories list!).


	4. Breaking hearts

**INSIDE A WATER BUBBLE**

_By Laura-chan_

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, I only own the plot and OOC characters.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes. **LIME** warning

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: BREAKING HEARTS**

_(Kagome)_

When I opened my eyes I immediately understood that I wasn't in my room.

I tried to move a bit, but an arm around my waist stopped me; I turned my head and saw Yasha lied near me, sleeping. So I was in his room.

After seeing the starts on the roof, Yasha had led me to his room where we fell asleep in each other arms; we only slept, we didn't do anything... even if I had to admit I longed for intimacy of that kind with someone.

I smiled, staring at Yasha's puppy face, and hugged him: he was so relaxed, so sweet in his sleep...and he was **MY** puppy! My smile widened at this thought. In that moment my puppy dog decided it was time to wake up: his beautiful violet eyes opened slowly and looked at me, a little smile forming on his soft lips.

I kissed him on the nose and nuzzled his neck, laying my head on his shoulder.

Yasha then blinked, the arm around my waist tightening, and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. We stayed like that for a few moments, then Yasha stood up, taking my hand, and said. "Come on, we should go downstairs. I'm hungry." I stretched and got out of the bed.

I looked in his eyes, losing myself again in their depths. I loved Yasha, and I loved his eyes.

I heard music and stared at Yasha with a questioning expression on my face. He looked around the room and then spotted a cd-player. A soft music came from it, a calm and romantic music. It was surely japanese and it had something magic. I blocked Yasha when he was about to stop it and listened to it, somewhat feeling my love for him increasing.

Then it finished and Yasha led me out of the room.

We finally went downstairs, where we saw Yasha's parents and Sesshoumaru: they greeted us and I saw their eyes went to our entwined hands.

It's beautiful to be in love, especially if the person you love, loves you back.

After breakfast Yasha took me home and my mother and my grandfather were shocked when they saw us kissing. We dated everyday for a month, kissing and making out a little: in the beginning we were shy (Yasha confessed he hadn't dated anybody before me, even if he had many fangirls), but then it began a routine we never got tired of.

Yasha introduced me to Sango and Miroku, two good friends of his, who were dating too. Sango was a very sweet girl who didn't mind my 'problem' and Miroku, even if he was nice, was a LECHER! He tried to grope me twice in two minutes (and Yasha looked like he was going to kill him).

Then a day it happened.

Yasha seemed nervous and taut. I saw clearly that there was something wrong but decided to wait for him to spill whatever was making him like that. We went to the park and sat on a bench, eating an ice-cream.

"Kagome. I have to say something to you." Yasha said after a moment of silence. My heart nearly stopped: I was scared that he wanted to dump me...but reality was worse.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving for the USA."

I fainted.

§

_(Yasha)_

She took it very bad, not that I expected her not to. Hell, **I** took it bad!

That morning my parents told me that they wanted to send me ONLY for five SHORT years (or so they said...can you hear the sarcasm in my voice?) to the USA, where I was going to attend the University to became a manager.

I disagreed totally, making them notice they wanted me to marry Kagome.

So they answered. "You'll see her after the University."

I never wanted to kill them like I wanted to that time. Five years without see Kagome, five years without kissingher. I couldn't bear it. My heart was broken.

I yelled it wasn't fair, that they couldn't do it to me: they argued that I could see Kagome when I'd get back home for the holidays. But I knew it wasn't the same thing as being with her everyday.

I took Kagome in my arms, bride-style, and brought her to her house (luckily her relatives were out, staying also for the night at someone's house). I laid Kagome onto her bed, hoping she wouldn't hate me as I stroked her hair. A few minutes later she woke up and, remembering what I'd said to her at the park, she began to cry, while I hugged her.

I explained everything to her and we kissed, trying to forget what had happened to us. But that kiss was different from the others, it was full of lust.

We continued to kiss, now blind to everything but our passions.

She moaned when I kissed her neck and her collarbone, and I gasped when she rubbed against me. I felt the lust riding my instincts, while I laid down the bed with her, still kissing.

She arched her hips into mine and I screamed, feeling her heat near my manhood. I took off her shirt, staring at her full breast. I sucked on her erect nipples while I massaged the nest of curls between her legs. I looked in her eyes lustfully and kissed her again.

That night we finally became one, screaming as our climax took us.

However the morning came and I had to go to the airport, feeling very depressed. My girlfriend was crying, hugging me frantically: I hugged her too, never wanting to let go.

Then, gently, I parted from her, kissing her. For one last time I turned back, staring in her eyes. Then I went towards the gate.

§

_(Kagome)_

I saw him disappear from my life for five long years and a part of me was going away with him. I wanted to cry and yell that it wasn't fair, but I didn't do it.

I had to be strong, for him: for Yasha.

Finally I turned around and got out the airport.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please, don't forget to _review_ (smiles cutely) 

_Reviews' Corner:_

**EMMELINE** (I'm happy that this story goes into your ideal romance! I think I'll write many other stories.), **AK** (Thank you), **FUTAGO AKUMA-TENSHI02, JUST A FAN** (sorry no lemon in this story. maybe in next? But in this chapter there's a lime), **AURORA BELMONT VAMPIRE HUNTER, HIGURASHI, PRINCESS SAPPHIRE, NOTORIOUS E.V.E, UNEARTHLYEMPEROR, SNOWGIRL** (thank you! Please, continue your wonderful stories! I love them!), **LILINUYASHAMUNKY**


	5. Reunited

**INSIDE A WATER BUBBLE**

_By Laura-chan_

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, I only own the plot and OOC characters.

**Warning: **I am Italian, English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: REUNITED**

_(Kagome)_

So three years passed in loneliness: without Yasha I was feeling empty again. We used to write to each other every week, and everytime I received his letters I was certain I could feel my heart burst in happiness, hoping to see those wonderful four words 'I'M COMING HOME!' It never happened (he hadn't even been able to get back home during holidays... damn University!).

But another word made me joyful : 'AISHITERU!' He always wrote it.

I was happy when I read his letters, feeling like he was near me, like our first night together.

I missed him very much: I wanted nothing more than bury my face in his chest, breath in his wild scent and kiss him. But I had to wait: and it made me suffer.

§

_(Yasha)_

Kagome's letters were always happy: she told me what was happening in Japan, what she was doing, but she said also that she was feeling hopeless without me and... totally alone. I wasn't surprised, I knew that before meeting me she was alone, and by one hand I was extremely sad and a bit guilty, while in the other I was feeling really proud...

Then happened something who changed once again our lives, but especially Kagome's.

One day I was walking in the crowded and misty streets of Chicago, going towards the University and my manager lessons: I wanted to succeed because Kagome told me to not waste this opportunity and our separation... I didn't want to disappoint her.

Suddenly I bumped in another person: this made me remember of the first day Kagome and I met each other. I lifted my stare and saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" I yelled, hugging her, my heart so happy it was feeling like it'd burst.  
"Oi, what are you doing?" asked an unknow voice. The girl pushed me away, her hands on my chest and I looked at her.

"But...you're not Kagome!" This girl had grey eyes, while Kagome's were blue, and had hair longer than hers: but she was undoubtedly japanese.

"G-Gomen!!" I muttered, really embarassed. "I've mistaken you for a friend of mine!"

"No problem." the girl smiled, a cold smile that freezed me on the spot, then she continued. "I was a bit taken aback. My name's Kikyou. Yours?"

"Yasha. I'm really sorry Kikyou-san! Excuse me, I should go..."

I ran away from her a) because I was late b) She was creepy. But I could still feel Kikyou's stare on my back.

In the following days we met often because we were in the same University (Kikyou had just transferred) and we became friends: but everytime I saw her I remembered Kagome (as if I didn't thought all the time about her) and my heart cried.

A day, while we were in the park during the lunch break, Kikyou asked me who Kagome was. I told her she was a friend, not wanting to say too much; unfortunately, Kikyou was quite smart.

"Only a friend? I don't think so. The first time we met each other you mistook me for her and you were... happy is an understatement. And sometimes you look at the sky with a small smile on your lips and you murmur her name. C'mon, tell me who she is."

I sighed, but nodded, knowing this time I couldn't escape.

"Kagome's my girlfriend: I left Japan three years ago...in this three years I hadn't see her... we send letters to each other every week, but I can't call her..." I decided to stay silent, noticing I've already said too much. "Why?" Kikyou asked, her curiousity growing. Oh, I knew it! I sighed again.

"Because...she's...mute." I whispered.

We remained silent, then Kikyou raised her head and stared at me. "Is she...mute from birth?"

"No...she became mute because of an accident...a drunk driver crashed in the car where she was with her father, who died."

Kikyou smiled. "Then we can try to give her her voice again."

"NANI!?"

"Yeah...there's a project, a sperimental project, that consists in an operation to the vocal chords of people who became mute because of a shock or something similar..." Did I already told you that Kikyou was studying medicine?

"And if the operation fails? There are consequences for the patient?"

"Absolutely not."

I thought about it for a second, then nodded. "I'll talk about it to Kagome." So, for the first time, I decided to call Kagome. "Moshi moshi?" her grandfather answered. "Hello Higurashi-san, this is Yasha Inu: I think I found a way to..."

§

_(Kagome)_

I had a big surprise when I read Yasha's letter:

_"My Dearest Kagome,_

_I've a beautiful surprise for you! My friend Kikyou (you know, that one who is studying medicine) told me about a sperimental project that consist in an operation to the vocal chords. . . if it succeeds, you could talk again! I've already talked to your grandfather about it: what do you think? Do you wanna try? It'd be wonderful to hear your voice, koi!_

_With love,_

_Yasha."_

Talk again? It was my dream! I wrote a quick letter to Yasha and then I left my room to talk with my family.

Chicago's mist was there to wait me at the airport: with the eyes I was searching for Yasha.  
"Kagome!" I turned towards the voice and I saw my boyfriend running towards me: I smiled widely and hugged him to me, his arms around me. We kissed long and hard.

"Hello, Kagome-chan..." he whispered for my ears only. He was even taller than I remembered and he was so...manly.

He picked up my bags and then entered in a blue car. There, there was a woman very similar to me, we looked like lost twins or something! "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kikyou." She offered her hand and I took it. Then I wrote a greeting on the note-book.

Kikyou and Yasha brought me to the hospital: the doctors gave me a sedative and I started feeling a bit drowsy.

Then it was all black.

§

_(Yasha)_

I was a bit worried, who knows what could happen, but I had a feeling... _'Everything will be ok.'_ I thought. My Kagome would be speaking again... if it was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

Kikyou and I waited for four hours; when finally Kagome was operated, the doctor came to us: he was smiling and told us the operation had succeeded and Kagome had her voice again.

I was so happy! HURRAY!!

I went to Kagome's room and stayed with her, alone, stroking her beatiful raven mane. When she finally woke up, she smiled and said, with a very husky voice, rough and raspy for the lack of use "Yaaaa-Yaaaashaaa..."

_She. Could. **Speak**._

**SHE. COULD. SPEAK!!!!**

I kissed her, over, over and over, frantically. "M-mmmyyyy...vooooiiiceeee..." her voice cracked and I gave to her a glass of water. She, like me, was joyful, solar. Now she was like all the other people.

§

_(Kagome)_

My voice! I could speak! I started crying and Yasha hugged me, holding me close to his chest. Finally nobody could joke about my 'problem', I could speak normally with people... I was free from my curse.

I asked Yasha if I could stay with him in Chicago: he was a bit surprised, then nodded, smiling softly. Kikyou entered my room and said I needed first of all to exercise my new found voice, so I had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks.

Then we returned to Japan to take my things and my family was really happy for me: Yasha insisted in saying that my voice was like the voice of a heavenly bird. I blushed everytime he said that.

That was five years ago: now Yasha is a manager in his father's society and I'm a social assistant.

We got married today in Japan, in the garden of Yasha's mansion.

Today was the most beautiful day in my life...for now. Now I'm waiting to have children with Yasha, but they can came later. I'm happy and I'm married to man who taught to me the meaning of...**love.**

§§§§§

"Have you finished?" her husband asked her.  
"Yup." Giggled Kagome. "And you?"  
"Me too." Smiled Yasha.

He took her in his arms and kissed her hard, feeling the lust and the love he held for her rising on the surface. He led her to the bed and then stroked her cheek, staring at her with love. "Aishiteru Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "I love you too, my husband."

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note 08/15/2007: **So, after two years, I finally edited this story - I loved it very much, there's a long story behind this fanfiction, but I was horrified when I re-read it two years ago! Such horrible grammar and no spaces at all! I couldn't recognize this as a work of mine.  
I was really embarassed, and I still am, that I wrote something that was so gramatically incorrect.  
I corrected the mistakes and the formatting, as you can see, and even changed something. 

I hope you all liked this story. I write to please. (smile)

_Reviews' Corner: _

**AURORA BELMONT VAMPIRE HUNTER** (I know it's sad), **WHITE PLUM, JUPITER'S LIGHT, WEFGH, GINAGURL1234, YOUKAI LUNA SAKURA** (uh, you speak so many languages!! I speak Italian, French, English and the I study Ancient Greek and Latin but I know some word of Japanese and German.), **JUST A FAN** (They knew each other for over a month: I wrote that. Anyway, Thanks and...it's never too soon for a lime - I love limes and lemons), **AME TENSHI, PRINCESS SAPPHIRE** (Kikyou's here!), **EMMELINE** (I'd love to hear that song!), **NOTORIOUS E.V.E, GOLD DRAGON** (I know I'm not nice to Kagome, but in this chapter she'll be finally happy ).

_For chapter 5:_

**LONELYANGELOFSADNESS, JUPITER'S LIGHT, LIREAL, VICKI** (sorry, the title is 'I love you because only you can touch my heart' and I will not shorten it, anyway thanks for your review), **KITTY DEMON** (I love fluff too!), **JESS, EMMELINE** (You reviewed to all the chapters!! Thank you sooooooo much! Don't worry I'll keep writing!), **AURORA BELMONT VAMPIRE HUNTER** (Like I've already told you, I've already written a story about Inu&co vampires, but it isn't complete), **AME TENSHI** (blush thanks...I'll write more), **SNOWGIRL** (I feel so proud! You read my story! You're one of my favorite authors!)


End file.
